gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
GemCrust Wikia:Regulations
Rules and Regulations * In accordance to COPPA, users under the age of 13 are not allowed to be editors on the wiki. ** If a user is revealed to be underage, please calmly report it with evidence to an administrator. * Observe civil behavior; do not argue, insult, threaten, harass, purposely offend, or disrespect users or their opinions. * Respect the staff when they ask you to cease disruptive behavior. * Minor profanity is permitted when not directed at another user/used in excessive but racial slurs and extreme profanity is prohibited, even when censored or shortened. ** This includes acronyms, abbreviations, and linking to content with profanity (unless a warning is given beforehand). No... * Discussion or sharing of sexually explicit content. * Hate speech, ethnic slurs, or any other form of discrimination/racism. * Spamming/trolling. * Using a bot program. Do not... * Post non-GemCrust content that claims to be so. ** Do not post Gems/art unaffiliated with GemCrust. ** Spread false information saying that GemCrust said it without a source. * Impersonate or fabricate false information about other users. * Advertise with the intent of users paying for or signing up for said content. * Support or encourage vandalism or breaking of the rules. * Create multiple accounts. * Add speculative or non-GemCrust material to articles (especially concerning personalities and abilities). Privacy & Saftey For your own safety, it's recommended that you do not post any personal information about yourself such as your school, home address, etc. Block Policy It is within a staff member's right to block any users for being harmful or disruptive. In the event of a misunderstanding, the blocked user can testify to have their block removed. Attempting to evade your block will result in a longer block. Blog Policy * Blogs must contain sufficient information. Blog posts that are too short/deemed nonsensical are subject to deletion. ** At least 2 lines of text or sufficient information about the blog content in images. ** Related images, if any, * Discussion within the blog comments must relate to the content found within the blog. Off-topic comments are subject to deletion. * Do not add additional categories to your blog posts. * Blogs containing fanon content must comply to our Fanon Policy. Chatroom Policy * Do not enforce the rules on the chat, also known as "mini-modding". Staff members of the wiki are appointed for this reason. If you feel a user is breaking rules, contact a moderator. * PM is mostly a no-rule zone, however if you are found to be harassing and/or sending NSFW content without consent from the other with evidence, action will be taken. * Using all-caps, emoticons, or big size messages should be used in moderation. * Do not link to dangerous websites or jump-scares or else you will be banned for a certain amount of time, depending on what you've sent. * Purposely upsetting users or breaking the rules will result in kick or ban. * Linking to other wiki chats is not allowed. * Role-playing is prohibited in the main chat. Fanon/Speculation Policy * You are only allowed to post fanon content on your own user page or your blog as long as it does not violate the rules. Preferably, you should post it to the SU fanon wiki. * Roleplay is not allowed unless it is in a private message. Forum/Comment Policy * Avoid reviving a discussion or comment if the last post is 14 days old or more. * Topic of discussion is to be defined in the thread or article. ** Off-topic, inappropriate, or joke replies to subject to editing/deletion. * Comments should be of relation to the page; "First", "Second", etc. will be removed. * Keep comments of a reasonable length; do not over-reply to a comment, instead, to further discuss the topic. File Policy * Files not in use will be deleted without warning. * Photos not drawn by GemCrust/an affiliate of GemCrust should not appear on article pages. * Instead of uploading a new image, update the existing image if you have a higher quality file. Profile Policy * You are not allowed to say negative things about other users on your profile. * Only staff members may have staff categories on their profiles. * Do not copy or mimic any wiki articles on your user page or message walls. * Do not edit another user's profile page without their approval; if a page has content that is against the rules, notify an administrator to fix it. Category:Regulations Category:Rules Category:Policy